1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wagon, more particularly to a wagon with a wheel braking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional wagon 1 that includes a cart body 11 for disposing goods thereon, and a steering rod 14. The cart body 11 has opposite front and rear ends, a bottom side 10, a front wheel unit 12 mounted on the bottom side 10 adjacent to the front end, and a rear wheel unit 13 mounted on the bottom side 10 adjacent to the rear end. The front wheel unit 12 includes a front support seat 121 connected pivotally to the bottom side 10, and a pair of front wheels 122 carried by the front support seat 121. The rear wheel unit 13 includes a rear support seat 131 and a pair of rear wheels 132 carried by the rear support seat 131. The steering rod 14 has an upper grip portion 141, and a lower pivot portion connected pivotally to the front support seat 121 by means of a pivot bolt 140 such that the upper grip portion 141 is rotatable relative to the front support seat 121.
The conventional wagon 1 can be moved by manual operation of the steering rod 14. For lack of a brake function, the conventional wagon 1 can hardly be retained in a stationary state when the conventional wagon 1 is disposed on a slope, thereby resulting in inconvenience and danger during use.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a wagon with a wheel braking device so as to ensure safety during use.
According to the present invention, a wagon comprises:
a cart body adapted for disposing goods thereon, the cart body having opposite front and rear ends, a bottom side, a front wheel unit mounted on the bottom side adjacent to the front end, and a rear wheel unit mounted on the bottom side adjacent to the rear end, the front wheel unit including a front support seat and a pair of front wheels carried by the front support seat, the rear wheel unit including a rear support seat and a pair of rear wheels carried by the rear support seat;
a pivot seat connected to the front support seat of the front wheel unit;
a steering rod having an upper grip portion, a lower coupling portion opposite to the upper grip portion, and an intermediate rod portion interconnecting the upper grip portion and the lower coupling portion and connected pivotally to the pivot seat such that the upper grip portion and the lower coupling portion are rotatable relative to the pivot seat; and
a wheel braking device including
a pair of brake plates, each of which is disposed rearwardly of a respective one of the rear wheels and has a first end portion connected pivotally to the rear end of the cart body, and a second end portion opposite to the first end portion, and
a transmission unit interconnecting the lower coupling portion of the steering rod and the second end portions of the brake plates;
the steering rod being operable so as to dispose the cart body in a selected one of a movable state, wherein the upper grip portion of the steering rod is pivoted away from the front end of the cart body, and the lower coupling portion of the steering rod moves toward the front end of the cart body such that the second end portions of the brake plates are moved by the transmission unit rearwardly and away from the rear wheels to prevent contact between the brake plates and the rear wheels, and a stationary state, wherein the upper grip portion of the steering rod is pivoted toward the front end of the cart body, and the lower coupling portion of the steering rod moves away from the front end of the cart body such that the second end portions of the brake plates are moved by the transmission unit forwardly and toward the rear wheels for braking the rear wheels, respectively.